


sleeps two

by mollyandamy



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyandamy/pseuds/mollyandamy
Summary: new haven was a lot greyer than expected. while los angeles had neon lights and bright sunsets and palm trees, new haven had dark houses and plain streets and grey, grey, grey. it was fine for molly, because yale is good and well, so is annabelle.





	1. Chapter 1

new haven was a lot greyer than expected. while los angeles had neon lights and bright sunsets and palm trees, new haven had dark houses and plain streets and grey, grey, grey. it was fine for molly, because yale is good and well, so is annabelle.

they both had chosen to go random for housing their freshman year, and ended up down the hall from one another. it was good for the two of them, close but not too close. at least that’s what molly thought around october, when annabelle was once the girl she traded insults with. now, she’s not too sure if ‘too close’ is a thing she can be to annabelle. 

after graduation, they texted. once amy left, annabelle started filling that void. they went from brief texts about classes at yale and what their schedules looked like to spending time together. they drove across the country together to move in, and shared a car to get around, annabelle visiting hope and molly picking amy up from the airport at the start of the summer.

annabelle is in baltimore that summer, interning at johns hopkins hospital, because not only did her math genius get her a 1560 on the sat, it also got her special commendations at yale to intern for credit. molly and amy are close by in dc, molly interning for congresswoman porter and amy for the national women’s law center. they share a quiet little corner apartment in georgetown, and easily fall back into life as it was. except not quite, because molly and annabelle metro back and forth to each other, and hope is working at an art gallery in dupont circle, part of her photography minor at nyu, and ends up in amy’s bed more often than not. 

the summer is easy and quick, hope and amy, molly and annabelle. they fall in routines, work and drinks afterwards, museums and documentaries, hope’s art shows and annabelle’s research presentations. molly is good about amy having hope in their apartment, so amy ignores the light in molly’s eyes when she talks about annabelle and how annabelle tosses molly the smiles she used to reserve for nick and the likes.  
it works for the four of them. 

that’s why it’s easy when annabelle asks molly to room with her, and why they’re in their current predicament. they end up in a small off campus apartment with a view of the river that sleeps two. 

sleeps two is the issue- sleeps two means two bedrooms in the normal world. sleeps two in new haven equals a sub queen bed that’s frame barely fits in the room. annabelle laughs it off, while molly’s stomach starts doing somersaults. 

“what?” annabelle asks with her easy laugh and knowing smirk, “don’t want to sleep with me?” 

molly, for the first time, possibly ever, was at a loss for words as annabelle approaches her. molly stutters out: “you’re.. okay? with this, i mean. we can call and argue, i’ll hit the law library and find some state common law clause that can get us-”

“shut up, mol. it’s fine. just beware, i’m a cuddler,” annabelle whispers into her ear. pulling back, she smirks, “and i don’t watch documentaries. especially not in bed.” 

molly’s never been more confused. annabelle goes to get wine for their first night, and molly calls amy. 

“ames? amy. thank god. so we got to the apartment and there’s an issue- a huge issue- well i mean, a not quite queen size issue, actually- there’s only one bed and there’s no way that we can fit another bed in this shoebox apartment and we’ll have to sleep together and i never thought i was gay but i get this weird feeling in my stomach when she smiles at me and maybe i’m bi, scratch that, i’m definitely bi because she has this easy smile that she tosses at me and her laugh is so full, and she’s so smart and-”

“all i caught was you’re bi and she’s smart, but she’s a lucky girl,” annabelle asks, walking into the apartment with a bottle of riesling and the thai molly likes, her smirk ever growing. apparently, she got delivery. 

“amy? i gotta gay- go! go. i have to go,” molly stammers. “so, you have food! and wine. that’s great. i could use a drink.” 

annabelle quirks her eyebrow, but drops the subject. “let’s drink, then, nerd.”

_

after a bottle of wine, the task of going to bed with annabelle seems easier. annabelle strips out of her jeans and t-shirt and puts on molly’s yale sweatshirt before crawling into bed with her, and it’s not lost on molly that annabelle is cozying up to her wearing only her own sweatshirt and underwear. it makes sense, molly tells herself, seeing as she has already unpacked and organized, and annabelle’s clothes are still in their car. 

molly is drafting an email on her phone, and annabelle is texting hope. molly smiles when annabelle tells her this. “i never realized you and hope were friends outside of amy and i” she says, turning over to face annabelle.

annabelle smirks “getting info for your wife? i like it. we’re friends. in a weird way. but it works, too, you know?”

“yeah, i know,” molly responds. “anyways, i should probably to sleep, i have my 8am tomorrow. early is on time, naturally, so goodnight.”

“good night, mol,” annabelle whispers, sneaking an arm behind molly’s neck and a hand over her waist. molly just hopes annabelle doesn’t notice her pulse spiking as the girl curls up to her. sophomore year was shaping up to be more challenging than molly had anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

they fall into a routine, even though they have a particularly abnormal sleeping arrangement. molly studies at the law library, annabelle likes to study in bed. molly tries to cook, mainly because she learned that the women of the senate take turns hosting monthly dinner parties, and it goes decently sometimes. other times, annabelle trots out from their room to throw the near burnt food away and grabs molly’s hand, taking her out to dinner. 

which is why it’s shocking that when molly gets sick that winter, annabelle is in the kitchen when she wakes up from a nyquil induced nap, cooking. it hits molly’s nostrils before it hits her brain- annabelle is making her soup. annabelle, assuming molly is still asleep, leaves a bowl of soup on the warmer, with a note next to the spoon- “at class- eat up. i miss cuddling you knowing i wouldn’t get deathly ill. i love you, davidson! - a”. 

molly calls amy, and through the cracks in her voice, explains everything. explains their nights together, how she has woken up entangled with annabelle for months now, the cooking fiascos, their dinners, the soup, the note that says i love you. amy tells molly exactly what molly told her when hope had given her that note- “go get your girl, and don’t fuck it up.”

molly is brave when it comes to speaking up in class, or applying for internships, or taking on a work load. she is not brave when it comes to annabelle. annabelle, who once told her she would pretend like she didn’t know molly. annabelle, who picked molly up over the freeway and talked about blowjobs. annabelle, who drove from los angeles to new haven with her. annabelle, whose breath she falls asleep to every night. 

molly still isn’t brave when christmas rolls around and the girls go home. they fly, the drive being too long for two weeks home. annabelle squeezes molly’s hand somewhere over missouri and smiles, leaning over to her. she whispers “i’ll miss sleeping with you.” leaning back, she closes her eyes. molly replays every moment they’ve spent together in her head.

hope and amy pick them up at the airport. molly insists on returning to the shotgun of the volvo, remembering her years in that position. she thinks about annabelle amind the quiet chatter, and amy can tell. they drop annabelle off, and hope speaks up once the car door slams. “so, are you going to get the girl, davidson, or are you going to sulk in the shotgun all of christmas?”

molly wants to get the girl. she muddles through the week leading up to christmas, shopping for amy, her family, and even hope, with ease. annabelle, however is a different story. she’s floored, frankly. until she sees something- a new shop had opened, and they sold necklaces. charm necklaces. she usually hates jewelry, but annabelle doesn’t, and it isn’t actually gaudy. molly’s saved a small fortune since she started insisting on not eating thai delivery for every meal. 

she spends easily two hours choosing the charms, an x for when they hated each other, a tassel for the graduation speech she gave, a car for their road trip, rain drops for new haven, a bulldog for yale, a train for all the metros they took their summer in the dmv, a river, for the view from their bed. they put it in a blue velvet box and molly heads home.  
_

it’s almost christmas, and she isn’t in her pajamas at home. she’s drunk enough to be brave outside of annabelle’s house, sober enough to be thoughtful, and it’s la cold, in the middle of the night in december. she almost knocks on the door, but remembers she also wouldn’t particularly like annabelle’s parents to hear her. 

so, molly calls. annabelle picks up on the fourth ring, her voice rawer than usual, and makes her way downstairs. as molly explains what every charm means, she palms the one she’s anxious about. and when annabelle puts it on, and notices there is one charm missing for the necklace to be even, molly chokes down her fear.

“that girl? the smart one, with the easy smile and full laugh, the one who made me realize i was bi? i’m not going to be a coward anymore, annabelle. it’s you. and i know it might be weird and some weaker people might not-”

and annabelle is kissing her and nothing else matters. the heart, the final charm, falls to the floor, and annabelle’s father finds it the next morning on christmas, and she smiles. molly davidson, the gift that keeps on giving.

as annabelle kisses her at midnight at a reunion party at nick’s aunt’s house on new year’s, molly realizes maybe sophomore year isn’t as hard as she expected. (and that maybe deep down she knew that sleeps two doesn’t mean two bedrooms.)


End file.
